Green Memories
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Green was her enemy. It was the constant reminder of her biggest mistake,and she deeply regretted it. Every night this color tormented her, taunted her...and she desperately needed to be saved by it. Read disclaimer. Completed one-shot songfic. KiGo


**Disclaimer: Okay seriously, this song definitely speaks out to me as an obvious KiGo song. Hear the song and ****closely observe**** the lyrics, I bet you'll be agreeing as well. Song is Katy Perry – Thinking Of You. Listen to it while you're reading this. **

**Like my previous KiGo fic, I'm exploring what 'didn't get shown' on the series. This will be post season 4, eight years later, and the sequel to 'Can You Hear Me Princess?**'

_

* * *

_

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection

Standing in front of a huge wall mirror, she quietly stared at herself like she did every other night. Idly, she ran her fingers lightly across her skin. Staring at the same shape of her hair, the same pout on her lips, the same slender neck, the small round shoulders, the curves around her torso, the tone of her legs. Only in her white lace camisole, she observed every fixed feature; eyes roaming into every little detail, as if afraid there was going to be a minor flaw there. Looking back for the hundredth time, she observed her eyes. Green like the jungle foliage on a particular summer day.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

Why does she do this to herself? Why would she stare longingly at her reflection every other night? She wasn't vain, no; she couldn't care less what her appearance to the public is like nowadays.  
Truth be told, she wasn't even looking at herself in the mirror. She only saw green, and it had nothing to do with Envy. This green reminded her of the eyes of another person, who had the same color eyes, only it was a few shades different. This green was a reminder of a mistake she made eight years ago.

Her eyes were a daily reminder of that and tormented her.

She looked away; ashamed, embarrassed, afraid, and full of regret. Only to be pulled back once more to stare at her own suffering.

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know _

She felt hands wrap around her waist. They slowly moved up and down and around her waist, stopping below her breasts, a deep groan emanated from a body behind her. Glancing down momentarily at the fingers, it didn't distract her from the fact that it was coarse and inexperienced, even though it's the same hands that wrapped themselves around her a few minutes ago. They felt so foreign to her. Blinking unshed tears away, she glanced up at the ceiling before she could catch a glimpse of the person standing behind her.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

She tried to imagine somebody else kissing her shoulders, rubbing their palms across her skin and breathing in the scent of her hair. Imagination was, by far, better than reality, and she found herself going back to that idealism more often than not.

Looking back in the mirror, she then saw a familiar face. And it wasn't hers or the man satisfying himself, behind her. This face held that smirk that she grew so fond of, the hair she so desperately wished to run her fingers through, the very lips that she had to feel against hers, and finally, those beautiful emerald green eyes that she found herself drowning in.

The corners of her mouth curled to a tiny grin. Now...she felt alive.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test _

Before she could get lost in the familiar figure that she was looking at, callous hands grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around, breaking her gaze from the mirror. She remained silent as she was then roughly pushed back against the wall, making contact with the cool surface of glass.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself _

She was then shoved into bed as the man continued to ravish her for his own pleasure. She didn't even resist; her visualization of the other person still strong in her mind to faze her back to her unpleasant reality.

Closing her eyes, she could faintly feel different, more delicate hands running across her sides, the softer texture of different lips kissing her bare skin. It was times like these, that she was thankful that her imagination was stronger than reality. But she knew it wouldn't be long until she had to face reality once more. Deep, guttural moans brought her back to open her eyes and stare at the man lying on top of her. Without as much as looking back at her, he muttered something incoherent, before silencing himself against her inner thigh.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into... _

She forcefully pushed him away before he could move anywhere else. Ignoring the confused glare that was sent her way, she sat up to hold her head in her hands, her hair curtaining her face.

She couldn't do this anymore; she couldn't stand just 'imagining it'. She needed to FEEL the pleasure that this person actively occupying her mind was able to create every night when someone else was fucking her. She sighed heavily as the familiar figure in green now appeared behind her closed eyelids. Smirking at her, taunting her.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know _

The man then stood up from the bed and said something to her, but she wasn't paying him the slightest attention. She already knew who he was talking about; she just whispered her name a minute ago. Frustrated he picked up a remote on the bedside table and flung it towards the mirror, hoping to catch her attention now. She didn't even flinch as the glass shattered into pieces.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night _

She then looked up as the man approached her, not once feeling threatened or intimidated. She couldn't even fight back if she wanted, it wasn't in her place. The man then pushed her back into bed, ripped her camisole off and straddled her, making sure she wouldn't push him away this time.

As the man pounded himself into her while deliberately mocking her with the name she involuntarily whispered, the woman willed herself not to cry. This was her mistake, and she had to deal with it. He then ordered her to open her eyes and look into his, making sure she was focusing solely on him. What she saw in them was brown, far from the green she could always drown in. Her eyes flickered to the same colored door.

_Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

She needed her green thief to be her savior from this nightmare.

* * *

**I would've finished with a happier ending, but I thought it was time for something different from my other stories. It's a little angsty and raw which I figured went well with the tempo and feeling of the song. The reason I didn't go into more depth with it, is because the lyrics say more for themselves. What motivated me to write this were the lines '**_he kissed my lips, I taste your mouth'_**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and reviews are very much appreciated!  
--F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
